Rowdy Ruff Romance
by Sky Wolf-Dragon
Summary: The RRB are BACK! They are older now and something tells me that they have a thing for the PPG. Not to mention the PPG have a thing for them. You can guess the pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not really a fan of Power Puff Girls anymore. But suddenly I've been dying to write this 'cuz I saw Power Puff Girls Z. It totally got me back into them…Okay not really, but it was still good. Not enough violence sadly and it's a bit more girly than usual. I don't know go figure. I really should start writing this, eh?

Okay if you've seen PPGZ than you know what they look like. If not, sorry I don't really know how to explain. They are twelve or thirteen I really can't decide so yeah?

Enjoy if you can.

* * *

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were doing their daily patrol around the city.

Not too much has changed in the past seven years.

Blossom suddenly saw something in an alley downtown. Her eyes lit up as she figured out what it was.

"Hey, girls, I think I'll we should split up. You know, to cover more area. I'll check downtown you two can take uptown," Blossom said. All three girls agreed and split up in three different directions.

Blossom landed. She looked around before sneaking into the dark alleyway. She tried to search in the alley, but couldn't see anything.

"Hey there," whispered a boy in the shadows.

"Brick," she said softly as she threw her arms around him.

"Hi, Blossom, long time no see," he said and returned the hug.

"No kidding. I haven't seen you in three whole months. Why did you have to go?" she asked as she looked into his eyes longingly.

"Blossom," Brick said as he brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked straight into her eyes, "you know I can't stay in one place for too long. I really would love to stay here with you, but I just can't."

"I missed you," she said. She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. His face turned redder than the baseball cap on his head and if it wasn't so dark, you could see a faded pink on Blossom's face.

"Blossom!!" she heard her sister call.

"Where'd you go, Brick?!!" his brothers called.

"I guess we have to go now?" Brick said sadly.

"Yeah I guess so…" Blossom said stepping back and looking at the ground.

"Hey, I'll be in town for a while…Maybe we could…hang for a bit?" he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Blossom smiled. "Sure…I'll meet you by the junkyard at eight tonight…Okay?" she asked.

"You got it!!" he said smiling with thumbs up.

"Well…Bye then…" Blossom said looking up to his face. "Bye…" Brick said.

"BLOSSOM!!" Buttercup yelled.

Blossom was startled so she quickly kissed Brick on the cheek before running out of the alley and taking off to the sky.

Brick stood there for a moment watching Blossom fly away thinking how beautiful she is and how lucky he was to have her. When the moment was over, he jetted off to the sky not wanting to make his brothers mad at him for being late.

* * *

Well…I can't think of anything…By the way this chapter was a request from a friend. Now she owes me BIG time. I almost hurled writing this!!

Later!!


	2. Chapter 2

Got my butt kicked cuz I made it too short for her liking. Please!! I don't like writing this stuff. At least I gave you that!! And stop calling just to ask when I'm updating!!

Dedicated to Danny for helping me write it and to peoplz who reviewed (online or not)

* * *

Brick was standing outside of Fuzzy Lumpkin's cabin staring at the moon. 

He and his brothers kicked Fuzzy out and were staying there for a day or two just to hide from the cops (and the Power Puff Girls).

"I am not dumb take it back!!" Boomer's voice banged out of the cabin.

"No you stupid dummy!! You're a…a STUPID DUMMY!!" Butch yelled twice as loud with a laugh.

Brick acted a little like them sometimes. But he couldn't help, but be sick of their dumb attitudes other times. He almost wished they would just grow up a LITTLE from when they were five. But they're his brothers and he couldn't do anything about that.

"Hey, Brick!!" Boomer shouted. Brick looked inside the cabin door.

"I'm hungry!!" he yelled.

"When _aren't_ you hungry?!!" Brick asked.

"FEED ME!!" Boomer yelled.

"Go find food yourself!!" Brick yelled focusing back on the moon.

"But you're the oldest FEED ME!!" he yelled.

After arguing for five minutes, Boomer yelled and stormed out of the cabin breaking the door as he slammed it shut.

"I'm hungry too," said Butch as he broke through the ceiling and headed to the nearest fast food joint.

Brick took a breather on Fuzzy's chair. He looked up at the old grandfather clock Fuzzy owned. It read 8:15.

"Oh no I'm late to meet Blossom!!" Brick yelled as he flew out the door leaving Fuzzy tied up in the corner of his broken down cabin.

-

Blossom was walking down the street. She thought that pink glowing trail she left when she flew was a _little_ too obvious at night. She looked at her watch. 8:15. She was late too. Blossom was usually never late. ESPECIALLY when it meant so much to her to be there. Blossom took a short cut through the alley. Unfortunately she wasn't the only one there.

"Who dares enter our territory?!!" yelled a 15 year old boy with silver and black spiked hair. "Yeah our territory!!" yelled a 13 years old kneeling on an empty crate.

"Who are you?" Blossom asked.

"That's for us to know and you to find out," said a bigger guy deeper in the alley.

"You're kinda cute," said another 15 year old boy behind Blossom.

"Alright that's enough!! Who are you?!!" Blossom commanded pretty annoyed.

"Fine, fine, we're...new guys in Townsville..." the boy behind her said.

"I'm Silver," said the first boy. "The runt is Sammy," he said pointing to the boy on the crate. "Slain is the guy behind you. And lastly the big guy over there, Shorty."

Silver walked over to Blossom. She backed up and bumped into Slain.

"Get her," said Silver.

"Right," Sammy and Shorty both said as they charged for Blossom.

Blossom easily dodged Shorty but Sammy managed to punch her face. So she flew off not caring who saw.

"What do we do?" asked Shorty.

"After her," commanded Slain. "She can't run forever."

-

Blossom landed by the junkyard and rested on a bench.

Brick zoomed in from out of nowhere.

"Blossom, sorry I'm late it's just that-YOU'RE BLEEDING!!" he yelled realizing the blood dripping out of Blossom's mouth.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked as he knelt down and put his hand on her cheek.

"I'm fine. I just ran into some jerks on my way here," she said as he wiped the blood away.

"There she is!!" yelled Slain as he and the rest of his gang approached the junkyard.

"These the jerks?" Brick asked. Blossom nodded.

Brick stood up. "Which one hurt you?" "The small one...Why?"

"You die first!!" yelled Brick as he charged straight for Sammy.

Sammy stepped back as Brick punched him. Brick punched Sammy's gut in. Sammy fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

Brick turned to Shorty. Brick easily picked him up and tossed him over against the concrete building. K.O.

That left Silver and Slain. Brick turned around. Slain grabbed his right arm. Silver grabbed his left arm. Brick was trapped as Sammy stood up.

"You'll pay..."

* * *

There's chapter 2. I need to get off now. I've been banned from the computer...again...TELL NO ONE I WAS ON!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**3 HOURS EARLIER…**_

**Ty Wolf-Dragon:** Why am I doing this?

**Sky Wolf-Dragon:** Because you love your older sister?

**Ty Wolf-Dragon:** …No, I don't…

**Sky Wolf-Dragon:** uhm… cause I'll beat you up if you don't?

**Ty Wolf-Dragon:** I'LL TYPE IT FOR YOU!

_**PRESENT…**_

**Ty:** And that's how my older sister got me to type this for her… any questions?

**SCRAT: **I have a question

**Ty:** To bad I never said I'd answered them. On with this stupid story.

--

"You'll pay…"

Brick was trapped and didn't know what he could do.

"Aaaahhhh!!" Blossom screamed as Shorty grabbed her.

That did it. Brick kicked Silver off of him. He spun around and Slain flew off.

Sammy was scared. No one had ever beaten his brothers so fast. He panicked and ran out of the alley.

"Where you going, buddy?" Buttercup said as he lifted Sammy up by his collar.

"Blossom?" Bubbles called running up into the alley.

"Over here, Bubbles," Blossom called as she flipped Shorty over.

Shorty got up, jumped the junkyard gate, and ran off.

Blossom looked around the alley.

"Where did he go?" she asked no one.

"You mean this guy?" Buttercup asked holding up a beaten Sammy.

"Uhm...yeah...sure that guy...what other guy would I be talking about?" she lied.

"Well were going to ask him some questions," Bubbles said.

"And we better get some answers or else!!" Buttercup said shaking Sammy, who was partly beaten by Buttercup.

"Were you the one who robbed the bank on 3rd street?" Bubbles asked.

"When did the bank get robbed?" Blossom asked. "When you left, the hotline rang."

"Bank? I didn't rob no stinken bank!!" Sammy shouted.

"Then who did?!!" Buttercup yelled.

"Nevermind...let him go..." Blossom said.

"But, Blossom, these guys were trying to hurt you!!" Bubbles said.

"Let's just go home," Blossom said walking out of the alley with her head down.

"Hey, you messed with us, you aren't going to get away clean!!" Sammy yelled.

"Oh shut up," Buttercup said and threw him into the wall.

All three girls walked out of the alley.

"AND TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND HE BETTER WATCH HIS BACK!!" Sammy yelled from the alley.

"Boy friend? What is he talking about, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Uhm...I have no idea...he's probably just delusional..." Blossom lied again as they started to fly home.

She really hated lying. She hated it even more when she lied to her sisters. It's not that she didn't want to tell them. She would love to go on and on (a/n: and on and on...trust me it gets annoying to listen to) about how she loved Brick and how cool he was. But they would never understand her. They would only think of him as a Roudy Ruff Boy and nothing more. She loved him, though. That's all that mattered to her.

"BLOSSOM!!" Buttercup yelled.

"What?!! What?!!" Blossom yelled.

"You spaced out there. Are you feeling okay?" Bubbles asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"Yeah, you've been a little spacey and acting all weird today," Buttercup said, "Anything we should know about it?"

"I'm fine," Blossom said in a not so convincing voice.

"Whatever you say," Bubbles said.

The girls landed. The Utonium house hadn't changed all that much. Another story was added so that the girls each had their own room. Face it, sleeping in the same bed was okay when they were five, but not so when they're twelve.

Blossom went straight to her room.

She dropped onto her bed. Then she felt something under her pink covers. She lifted the covers and underneath was a red rose with a silver card attatched.

_Blossom_

_Sorry I had to leave. _

_You know I couldn't let your sisters see me with you. _

_Maybe we could hang out later than, okay?_

_Brick_

* * *

I hate this


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter was meant to be longer, but the ending kinda turned to drabble so I wanted to edit it some more. And also this update is kinda... coming from everywhere. I didn't realize I still had these parts in my Documents.

And this is turning point in the character's um...relations and whatever...

* * *

Brick was kneeling at the edge of the tree branch waiting for his time to move. 

_'As soon as that man turns the corner, I'll jump,' _he mentally noted.

Something snapped behind him. Most likely twigs.

'_Stupid squirrels,'_ he thought picturing tiny furry animals. He edged a bit forward…a little more…a little bit more.

**SNAP!!**

The entire branch snapped off. Brick went tumbling off onto the sidewalk. He rolled down until he was in the middle of the street.

He whirled his head around. Luckily, no one was around to witness him -Brick of the Rowdyruff boys- sneaking out of the tree next to the Powerpuff residence.

Brick looked up. The branch should have held up. Why did it snap?

"Brick," someone whispered behind him.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!" Brick yelled jumping out of his skin. [(Figure of speech, SCRAT)

The person behind him was caught off guard as well and stumbled back.

Brick turned around to find out who it was.

"Blossom?" Brick asked squinting in the darkness. Sure enough the very girl sat with a scowl of pain on her face in the middle of the road.

"Are you okay? Sorry, Blossom, I wasn't expecting you to be there and you know I was like trying not to be seen and um uh you know kinda didn't notice you there. Not that you don't stand out. I mean that…" he kept rambling on as he got to his knees. He showed no sign of stopping. So Blossom decided to shut him up the only way she could.

"You okay? Please tell me you're fi-" he was cut off as Blossom pressed her lips up against his.

Completely forgeting his actions, he let his eyelids droop down and leaned into the kiss.

But before he could really get into it, she pulled away. Blossom giggled at the silly expression left on his face.

"You talk too much," Blossom said. "By the way, I'm fine, but we may want to get out of the middle of the street," she said getting up. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with her.

Blossom already led him to her front door when he finally found his voice.

"Where are we going?" Brick asked. Blossom opened the door as quiet as possible, peeked her head in and looked around. No one in sight.

"My room...I want to talk to you about something," she whispered quietly tugging him inside.

-

Bubbles walked into her bedroom after she and her sisters went home.

Not bothering to turn the light on, she slowly dragged her feet along the standard blue carpet.

Everything was the same. Same old stuffed animals, same old sky blue walls, and same old baby blue bed sheets. She was sick of everything being so monotonous. She missed those days when she would do anything at a whim and everything in her life would be exciting and unpredictable. But lately, she's "grown out of that phase" as Blossom put it and "Just became dull" as Buttercup put it.

As she mentally sulked in her despair, she noticed something _had_ changed. It wasn't so big or she would've seen it earlier. After years of the same thing, it took only a second to notice. Something was different. Something was off. But she couldn't exactly tell what.

"I could have sworn I had a stuffed bunny on my bed?" Bubbles thought out loud. She shrugged it off. It wasn't like someone came in totally ignoring the television, laptop, and safe just to steal a worn out stuffed rabbit.

-

The green and blue occupants of Fuzzy Lumpkins' cabin celebrated a victory. Each filling the run-down cabin with bubbling laughter.

"I can't believe you did it," Butch said playfully punching Boomer.

"Hey, don't hit me!!" Boomer said rubbing the spot on his arm. Sure his brother was playing. But with his strength, it would leave a bruise anyways.

"What you gonna whine like a _baby_?" Butch teased prodding the shorter boy's stomach.

"Boomer is a baby!! Boomer is a baby!!" he yelled jumping up and down.

"Quit it!!" Boomer yelled with tears forming in his eyes. He bit his lip holding them back.

"Aw, gonna cry like a wittle baby," Butch teased. He stopped jumping and turned to the table behind him.

"Take this and go get me a soda!!" Butch commanded grabbing a beat up stuffed rabbit off the table and throwing it at Boomer.

"Get your own stinkin soda!!" Boomer yelled and stormed out of the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the….6 month delay, but honestly, I completely forgot about this story.

This chapter takes on when Blossom is bringing Brick up to her room to 'talk.' (Half of you may know where this is going) And it was written mostly at 5 am (...mostly). So catch any errors, tell me.

**Warning:** Drama ahead (and loads of it)

* * *

_"Where are we going?" Brick asked. _

_Blossom opened the door as quiet as possible, peeked her head in and looked around. No one in sight._

"_My room...I want to talk to you about something," she whispered quietly tugging him inside._

_-_

Brick wasn't so sure about this.

Okay honestly, he was beginning to mentally freak out.

The Power puff house has always been enemy territory and here he was waltzing through the front door.

What could possibly be running through Blossom's mind right now? (That is assuming she hadn't lost it.)

But still he followed his counterpart through what seemed to be a living room and up a black stair case.

As silently as possible, they both crept down the hallway.

They passed one door with bunnies, rainbows and blue clouds.

'_Bubbles…' _Brick concluded.

The next door was green with a bunch of rather scary icons and stickers on it.

'_Buttercup…' _

The last door was plain though. Just plain red, which slightly surprised Brick. He'd always imagined Blossom to be the 'decorative' type of girl. But then again, she's also known as an over-achiever so perhaps she just never found the time.

Blossom opened the door and let him in.

Brick had been there twice before, once when they began going out and again to drop off the flowers earlier that night. But still, he was fairly new to the idea of being in a girl's room.

Anyone could tell you the red-pink-white theme was a given in Blossom's room. Anyone could tell you that the bed would be against the wall and most likely to have a nightstand next to it. And anyone could tell you that there would be a dresser, desk, closet and a window arranged throughout the room. All in all, Blossom's room was a pretty standard room for an ordinary thirteen-year-old girl.

Being distracted by all this, Brick forgot the reason Blossom brought him up there.

Though, Blossom didn't seem to forget. Her mind was flooded with thoughts and questions about how to tell him…

"Blossom…" Brick called.

The girl snapped out of her thoughts.

"Y-yeah…" she put a smiled.

Brick saw through it though.

"Something's wrong…" he said. The worried expression on Blossom's face and the strange feeling in his gut were enough to tell him so. "What is it?"

Blossom walked over and sat at the end of her bed. She motioned for Brick to do the same. He hesitated at first, but he awkwardly followed suit.

"Blossom…" Brick said softly breaking the silence.

"Brick," she responded even softer as she bit her lip and nervously fiddled with the bottom of her shorts. "When we started going out…"

'_Oh, crud…'_ the boy muttered to himself. NO good conversation EVER starts this way.

"You told me, you'd try to change…"

Brick thought back. Sure enough, he did remember promising that to her the last time he was in Townsville. But what about it?

"Brick…you're still doing crimes with your brothers…aren't you?" she asked solemnly.

"Yeah, but…it's not like I _want_ to. I just…_have_ to…" he explained.

The two remained silent for a bit, which was making Brick tense up.

"Brick, I'm tired of lying to my sisters…" Blossom sighed. "I want to be able to tell them…about us…" She muttered that part uncomfortably.

"Are you insane?!" he shouted as quietly as he could. "If your sisters find out about us, I'll be dead!! And most likely, they'll never trust you again!!"

Blossom couldn't help but scowl at that part.

"You're right…" Blossom said looking into Brick's eye for what seemed like the first time that night. "But I can't take it anymore."

Brick felt a slight twitch in his gut.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he pushed on cautiously.

Blossom shifted away leaving Brick in an immobile state of panic.

"I…I can't go out with you anymore. It's way too complicated and risky to continue this way." She shook her head of all the doubts in her mind.

Brick was at a loss for all words, motions and he swears his left eye twitched slightly as his body began to heat up…or grow cold…It was confusing…

He gripped the sheets on Blossom's bed and began to slowly regain his composure.

'_Get a grip, man. Don't let this get to you…its pathetic…'_

He let a huge sigh go and realized Blossom was staring at him; or rather, she was trying to. She could barely face his direction, let alone look him in the eye. He sighed again.

'_Dude, this is messed up. Get a hold of yourself, weakling.'_

He rose from the bed with his head hung low.

"Okay then…I guess…If you want it that way…" he said playing it off with a cool guy act.

He put a hand on her shoulder making her look up at him apologetically.

'…_Just one last time…'_

He leaned in and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I'll see you around…"

Brick walked over and opened the window. He checked around before mounting himself on the bottom of the frame and kicking off into the sky.

Blossom mournfully watched his red streak faded into the sky before falling back onto her bed with a sigh.

"I think I miss him already…"


	6. Chapter 6

Brick flew back to Fuzzy's cabin to find Butch gagged and tied to a tree…upside down…

Brick grumbled as he bent down and pulled the tape from Butch's face.

"Well, it's about time!!" the green boy yelled breathelessly.

Brick's eyebrows knitted and he sighed as he slapped the tape back over his brother's mouth.

Brick let Butch kick and scream against the tree trunk for five minutes before pulling the tape off again.

"What the heck happened?" the red boy asked.

Butch squirmed as Brick cut through the ropes with his laser vision.

"Gah," Butch toppled downward onto his hands and knees.

He rolled over and laid on his back.

"The pink fuzz ball got loose and went mad. He got me in my sleep and tied me to the tree…"

Brick held the bridge of his nose with his pointer and thumb. _'You're lucky that's ALL he did...'_

Over the years, Fuzzy Lumpkins' anger attacks had grown more tame since he barely gets mad at anything anymore.

"And Boomer? …Where is he?"

Butch sat up and scratched the side of his head.

"Oh yeah," he said snapping his fingers, "He ran away…crying like a baby…an hour ago?"

Brick sighed.

'_Wonderful…just plain wonderful…'_

"Get up…" Brick ordered.

"Why?" Butch whined.

The red boy grabbed his brother firmly by his jacket collar and burned his eyes into his.

"Why? Why?" Brick fumed feverishly, "We have to find Boomer that's why!!"

Butch kicked Brick off of him and stepped back.

"Ksh…" Butch scoffed. "Do it yourself!!"

He brushed his shoulder and walked back to Fuzzy's cabin rubbing his fists.

"Boomer is our brother," Brick called after him, "If we don't take care of him, who will?"

The red-head shuffled his cap and walked off into the forest furiously.

Butch stood there with his fist balled in his hand.

"Boomer!! …Boomer!!" Brick's voice faded into the background as he wandered aimlessly into the forest.

Butch was motionless as a hundred thoughts ran at a thousand miles per hour in his head. His left eye twitched in anger like his younger days.

"Gr…grrr…GRAH!!" he flipped and started throwing his fists and kicking, "Stupid Brick and his stupid guilt and stupid Boomer and stupid….STUPID!!"

The green boy let out a final shout before starting after his brother.

"Boomer…" he droned emotionlessly.

* * *

Well, it's a refreshing change to the Blossom Brick central fic this was turning into.

This is a necessary filler (oxymoron of the year) in the story


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, 3 updates in less than a month? I'm on a roll!! …My mental conscience is screaming, "This better not suck…."

To MewCuxie12: Was it that obvious?

* * *

The images of tree after tree blurred by as Boomer zoomed past.

He subconsciously clenched the raggedy stuffed bunny in his right hand as he took to the sky.

"I am not a baby!!" he screamed bathing Townsville in a cerulean light as he zoomed overhead.

* * *

Bubbles had just showered and changed into a light baby blue tank top and dark blue sweatpants. Her hair was still wet so she grabbed a towel and started rubbing it dry.

She looked out the window as she started running a comb through her bright blonde locks.

"I wish something exciting would happen…" she muttered setting the comb down on her nightstand.

Suddenly, something zoomed past her window shaking the trees.

Bubbles opened the window and stared in disbelief at the stream of blue light fading in the distance.

'_No…no way…it couldn't be…'_

She ran and grabbed a pair of socks in her drawer and mounted herself outside her window before taking off after the vanishing light.

'_I hope I can go fast enough,'_ Bubbles thought sliding her feet into her socks.

Then the blonde girl scanned the sky and found the blue light beginning to descend toward the forest just beyond Townsville's border.

"Got you now," she muttered eagerly speeding up her pace a bit.

There was only one other person in the world who could fly with a blue trail. It was her counter, Boomer of the Rowdy ruffs. They left Townsville three months prior since Mojo's latest attempts on the town crumbled to pieces. The monkey was locked up in jail and seems to be reforming quite nicely, but you never know…

They must've returned recently. And no doubt, they were up to no good.

Bubbles flew downward hovering over the treetops.

'_Where could he have gone…'_ she asked herself.

With her x-ray vision, she spotted someone hidden behind a tree.

'_Gotcha' '_she mentally cheered.

She came to a rest three trees down and crouched lowly.

'_I'll catch him off guard and give him a punch in the jaw. Then I'll kick him against a tree…'_ the blonde power puff silently formulated a plan. She learned from her sister long ago that jumping into action without a plan was both dangerous and dim.

'…_.and then BAM!! I'll have him down in a second!!' _she finished her planning and decided to take a peek at her target.

But she was shocked by what she saw.

It wasn't the Bad Boy Boomer she'd remember he was. He was sitting up against the tree trunk with his head buried in his arm. His shoulder rose and fell rapidly and unevenly. He must've been crying. Though, it was apparent when Bubbles heard sobbing.

Something came over the girl. She didn't know what he was crying about, but she felt sorry for the boy, anyway.

"Um…uh…B-Boomer?" she stuttered crawling out of her hiding place.

'_What am I doing?!'_ her inner conscience shouted.

"Wh-what?" Boomer's voice cracked as he lifted his head from his arm. His cheeks were turning red and so were his teary eyes.

"What are you doing here?! What do you want?!" Boomer barked defensively.

Bubbles stood with an irritated expression as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, geeze, Boomer. I was just trying to be nice…" she scowled, "To think…I almost cared about you…"

Boomer sniffled wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Like you could, cruddy girl…" he scoffed, "No one cares about me…"

"Aw, Boomer…" she cooed taking a seat beside the boy.

At first Boomer shifted away. But whenever he did so, Bubbles would just scoot closer. The boy eventually gave up and let her sit by him. But that didn't stop him from glower at her in frustration.

"Of course someone cares about you," Bubbles smiled warmly, "You're brothers care about you, don't they?"

Boomer's eyes shut together tightly as his began breathing deeply.

"Gr…Butch…doesn't…care…" he said between lung spasms gripping the newest bruise his brother left on his arm.

Bubbles looked sadly at the boy before doing the only thing she knew to do.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Boomer gasped surprised as two arms wrapped around his torso.

"What does it look like I'm doing, silly?" Bubbles giggled holding him closer.

Boomer's heart raced and his face flushed. He was confused. Why was this girl here? Why was she hugging him? And why won't she let go?

He squirmed and shifted awkwardly in her arms.

'_Ah! I'm gonna getting girl-germs!!'_

It took him a few minutes before Boomer gave into the new sensation. He actually felt quite _good_ at the moment…But he'd never admit it of course!!

"Do you feel better, Boomer?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer nodded.

"Good!" Bubbles chirped as she released the boy, who was slightly saddened at that.

Then Bubbles' face had a strained expression.

"…Then, could you please explain to me _why you stole my rabbit_?!" she pronounced strongly and agitatedly.

Boomers face fell. (Metaphorically, of course…)

"Well, you see…" Boomer tried to explain to the now furious blonde girl. "Butch said if I didn't, I was a baby."

Bubbles stared at him incredulously.

"So, you're a baby if you don't take other people's things?"

It was meant as a rhetorical question, but Boomer nodded anyway.

Bubbles sighed.

"Not taking people's stuff doesn't make you a baby. It makes you a nice guy," she explained.

"_That's not that much better…"_ Boomer muttered to the side.

"What was that?!" Bubbles fumed.

"Nothing!!" Boomer replied.

'_Note to self: Girls have terrible mood swings'_


End file.
